Nothing Matters Anymore
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: "…Ella era la única, estaba más que seguro de ello. Ella era la única persona quién, aun así sufriera de cualquier maltrato, le sería capaz de sonreír tan abiertamente…" SplendidXFlakyXFlippy HUMAN VERSION
1. Chapter 1

Jamás creímos que llegaríamos a escribir algo que estuviera fuera de la categoría "Anime/Manga", o tan siquiera eso pensó Caelum hasta que después de volver con su antigua obseción con los FanArts de HTF versión Huaman...

Supongo que lo único que queda de momento por decir, es:

**Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends no es de nuestra propiedad. Tampoco Marvel.**

* * *

><p>"…<em>Ella era la única, estaba más que seguro de ello. Ella era la única persona quién, aun así sufriera de cualquier maltrato, le era capaz de sonreír tan abiertamente…"<em>

**Capítulo I: Sonrisas**

No pudo evitar el soltar un leve quejido, observando con ojos medio abiertos a Splendid, quién con un pedazo de algodón y botella de alcohol en manos intentaba desinfectar aquellas heridas que cubrían su rostro. La expresión que éste sostenía en rostro era una la cual ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ver; después de todo, era él quien siempre al final de cada día le ayudaba a curar sus heridas. Sus ojos se posaron sobre las manos de su joven amigo, observando el cómo tiraba el ensangrentado pedazo blanco a la basura para nuevamente tomar otro en mano, rociándolo con alcohol para nuevamente disponerse a curar las demás heridas que faltaban.

Soltó un suspiro, pasando la fibra blanca sobre la mejilla de la pelirroja, limpiando la horrible cortada que cruzaba sobre ésta. Sabía exactamente lo que había ocasionado tan fino corte sobre su pálida piel, no teniendo que cuestionar después la razón del cómo se hizo aquello; cortes así de finos tan solo se podían realizar con un cuchillo en mano.

-¿Cuántos días más…?- se encontró cuestionando, su vista jamás apartándose de su herida. Estaba más que consciente de que no sería capaz de realizar dicha pregunta manteniendo contacto visual con su mejor amiga; además también, de que era conocedor de las mentiras con las que le respondería.

Flaky se mantuvo callada, no diciendo nada al principio. Sus ojos cayeron directamente sobre su regazo, observando la blanca y nueva venda que rodeaba su muñeca. Embozó una corta sonrisa, la cual a los segundos desapareció para ser remplazada por un leve gesto de labios fruncidos.

-N-no es la…gran cosa…- suspiró cada palabra, no encontrando la tonalidad de voz perfecta para decir aquella oración. El peli-azul no dijo nada ante su respuesta; su atención estaba más que fijada sobre la acción de limpiar toda esa sangre que aun derramaban las cortadas en su cuerpo.

-¿No es la gran cosa, huh?- repitió, su voz saliendo más suave de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Su estado emocional de momento era un completo desorden, él mismo inclusive podía admitir. La joven pelirroja que yacía sentada sobre el borde de su cama le preocupaba demasiado, provocando un completo estruendo en su interior ante cada vez que ésta misma llegaba a la puerta de su casa en tan deplorable estado. Las heridas no eran tan graves, estas mismas se podían curar alrededor de uno que otro día; lo que realmente le molestaba, y le rompía, era aquella sonrisa que tan alegremente embozaba. Ella simplemente no entendía que lo destrozaba completamente.

Al final, simplemente no dijo nada. Ninguno de dos lo hizo.

Splendid siguió con su tarea de limpiar y tapar las heridas que realmente lo ocuparan mientras evitaba todo contacto visual con la pelirroja; logrando con éxito su cometido. La chica, igual, seguía con su mirada perdida sobre su regazo, escuchando la respiración de su amigo. Aquel silencio no le parecía en nada incomodo, sino que al contrario, le resultaba completamente agradable. Normalmente el chico siempre mostraba una actitud energética, gritando ante cualquier situación que él mismo era un gran héroe y que los salvaría a todos junto a su rival y al mismo tiempo pareja, Splendon; pero aquel silencioso comportamiento de éste le era tan nuevo, que disfrutaba ser conocedora de ese lado.

Soltó un suspiro, dejando sus brazos caer a sus costados mientras embozaba una leve sonrisa. –He terminado, Flaky.

Flaky correspondió un poco la sonrisa, pasando su mano sobre su cabeza, sacudiendo un poco su cabello para resaltar en algo su nerviosismo.

-G-gracias…perdón por causar molestias…- dijo, consiguiendo el valor para mirar directamente a los ojos al chico de azulada cabellera. Él mismo se sorprendió al encontrarse con los claros ojos de la chica, no pudiendo apartar también la mirada.

-No es molestia, Flaky…- dijo, su tonalidad de voz mostrándose en algo resignada. –Lo que me molesta es…- y calló instantáneamente.

Había cosas que desde hace tiempo ya hubiera deseado el decirle, o tan siquiera desde que aquel extraño maltrato físico que la menor comenzó a sufrir; pero no había dicho nada, se había mantenido con la boca cerrada. Y estaba más que consciente, de que ya había llegado a su límite, por más que le costaba admitir.

Inhaló forzadamente aire, reteniéndolo en sus pulmones para segundos después soltarlo de la misma manera.

-Lo que realmente me molesta es tu sonrisa.- dijo, pasando su mano por sobre su antifaz, intentando falsamente el acomodarlo para cambiar su atención hacia cualquier otra cosa, que no sea el prestarle atención a ella. A pesar de que había pasado a más tardar cinco segundos desde que había dicho esa frase, no recordaba la tonalidad de voz con la que se dio a expresar. ¿Había estado molesto? ¿Preocupado? ¿Triste o quizás en algo decepcionado ante su actitud?

-…- Flaky no dijo nada, pero tampoco pudo evitar el sonreír levemente. Él tenía razón; incluso aquel peli-verde siempre se lo resaltaba a gritos: su sonrisa, por más cálida que ella creía que fuera, solo le causaba problemas a la gente de su alrededor.

Pasó su mano buena por sobre la venda de su mano lastimada, acariciando con cuidado alrededor de la tela blanca sintiendo la extraña fibra rozar contra la punta de sus dedos. Esa acción le distraía un poco, ayudándole a pesar en alguna otra cosa para poder cambiar el tema, cuando algo muy dentro de ella le insistía a responder ante lo que su amigo Splendid le estaba diciendo. No podía huir ante esto.

-S-sé que si sonrío…no le causaré dolor a él…

Sus ojos se vieron instantáneamente disparados a encontrar la dolida mirada de Flaky, quién ésta vez, mostraba una expresión digna de ser considerada como un silencioso llanto. Soltó nuevamente otro suspiro, dejando que los tensados músculos de su espalda se tranquilizaran un poco, dejando caer el peso que recaía completamente sobre sus hombros. Posó una de sus manos por sobre la cabellera de Flaky, revolviéndola con cariño.

Volvió a embozar una sonrisa, optando por tomar aquel carácter el cual todo el mundo le conocía tan bien. -¿Alguien quiere ser mi pareja en ayudarme a salvar al mundo?- su sonrisa incrementó, alzando un poco más sus mejillas mostrando ahora una sonrisa tan abierta, que sus blancos dientes hacían aparición.

Flaky al instante entendió a lo que se refería, e instantáneamente se encontró asintiendo de manera energética. Splendid se puso de pie, dejando caer de golpe el pequeño botiquín el cual con anterioridad se encontraba sobre sus piernas, y alzó una mano, posando como todo un héroe de historias de _Marvel_. La pelirroja también se puso de pie, pero con más cuidado y no tan apresuradamente como su joven compañero; no podía dejar que sus heridas se volvieran a abrir de un momento para otro, después de todo el trabajo que le costó a Splendid desinfectarlas.

Sonrió como una pequeña niña, olvidando la conversación anterior mientras con gran interés le cuestionaba al peli-azul sobre aquella nueva aventura que vivirían aquella noche.

-¡Shifty y Lifty! ¡No podemos dejar que vuelvan a hacer de las suyas!- exclamó ansioso, bajando las escaleras de su hogar casi de un salto. La pelirroja le siguió a paso lento, bajando a pequeños saltitos las escaleras para segundos después encontrarse con un ansioso Splendid, quién ya tenía sobre su espalda bien puesta su larga y brillante capa roja.

-La noche nos llama, _mi querida pelirroja_.

* * *

><p>No son One-Shot's, aunque creo que dimos esa impresión. La idea para este Fic aun no esta completamente Fija, ya que alrededor de la una de la Madrugada de éste día Martes Caelum me marcó diciendome "Tenemos que escribir algo sobre Happy Tree Friends! QAQ", y así~. Ella me ayudó en la elaboración de éste primer episodio, pero quizá ella venga escribiendo el resto, yo tan sólo hice una pequeña "introducción", si es que se le puede en algo llamarle así...(?)<p>

Gracias por leer...?

**_-NIX ET CAELUM-_**


	2. Chapter 2

asdfsddsfsd! Antes que nada, y después de toda esa incoherencia verbal (?), lo que más me gustaría decir es: "DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA!" (QAQ)! Realmente no tenía planeado tardar taanto como lo hice, y no tengo excusa...salvo que andaba de vacaciones en un pueblo en que la señal del internet es casi...nula...(?), pero aparte de eso, como por fin estoy de vuelta, y el lunes ingreso a la escuela...hoy me forzé a sentarme frente al ordenador a escribir un nuevo capitulo...aun así no estuviera consciente de que rayos me encontraba escribiendo! (:'D). *sigh*

Terminando con ya todas aquellas "incoherencias", realmente lo siento. Sé que para este episodio, el cual es del mismo largo que el capítulo anterior, uno debió de haber tardado a más tardar tres días en escribir, y no casi todo un mes...pero sí, le dije tanto a Xing y Nix que yo me encargaría de públicar los episodios de este Fic, pero al parecer no he hecho tan "buen" trabajo que digamos...(=_=); Después de públicar esto me pondre a escribir el siguiente capitulo, el cual JURO que subiré el viernes de la siguiente semana, y de serme posible, quizá antes!

Y ya sin más molestia~

**Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends NO es de nuestra propiedad. (-w-);**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: Ojos<strong>

Había algo en sus ojos que no dejaba de llamar su atención, volviéndole más curioso de lo que era realmente. Aquel rojo intenso que siempre se podía apreciar como su color se veía más opaco de lo normal, no logrando distinguir aquellos sentimientos que en su mayoría del tiempo, eran visibles sobre estos. Parpadeó un par de veces, esperando así correr aquel fantasma que le prohibía reconocer lo que se encontraba viendo; pero aun así incluso los hubiese tallado con la manga de su azulada sudadera, seguía siendo espectador del mismo escenario.

Mordió suavemente su labio inferior, observando aun el cómo su amiga seguía prestándole atención a la pantalla del televisor, ignorando quizá el hecho de que él no había apartado sus ojos de ella desde que había entrado a su hogar. Hubo uno que otro momento en que deseó romper el silencio que había entre ellos dos, teniendo en su mayor intensión el preguntarle el cómo le había ido en su encuentro anterior con _él_, ya que sorpresivamente, no tenía ninguna herida física sobre su pálida piel la cual ocupara ser tratada; pero estaba más que consciente que, si articulaba dicha pregunta, no sería capaz de soportar la respuesta tan tranquilamente del como estaba acostumbrado a tomar distintas situaciones. Se trataba de ella, después de todo.

-Splendid…

Su suave voz le hizo salir del trance mental, o en su caso tortura mental, que le sobresaltó un poco, no esperando de un momento a otro escucharle hablar. Volvió a parpadear, esta vez fijando toda su atención en ella que en solo sus ojos. Soltó un leve gruñido, haciéndole entender que él se encontraba prestándole atención. Flaky volteó su rostro, embozando una pequeña y débil sonrisa.

-Ya es tarde…- comenzó diciendo, haciendo una leve pausa como si estuviera pensando claramente sus palabras. Splendid no tuvo ni la más mínima intención de hablar, esperando en silencio a que la chica prosiguiera con sus palabras. -¿No te gustaría ir a comer algo?- terminó diciendo, su sonrisa convirtiéndose en una un tanto nerviosa.

Splendid imitó su acción, sonriendo de una forma más abierta a la que ella había embozado, mostrando un poco los dientes en gesto infantil. Sus palabras, por más simples que hubieran sido, le habían hecho feliz.

-¡Claro!- exclamó, saltando de golpe hasta ponerse de pie; estirando una mano hacia la chica para que ésta pudiera tomarla. –Petunia abrió un restaurante con distintos tipos de comida junto a Giggles, ¿te gustaría ir a ver?- sabía que si deseaba cambiar aquella depresiva atmosfera que segundos atrás les estuvo rodeando, debía actuar de la forma más energéticamente posible; no estaba del todo seguro si con sus palabras había logrado dicho cometido, pero al sentir la cálida mano de Flaky sobre la suya, aquella inseguridad desapareció completamente de su interior.

-Me parece bien.

Splendid le ayudó a la joven pelirroja a ponerse de pie, quién al tener ambos pies posados sobre el piso soltó su mano, usándola ahora para acomodar un poco su desarreglado cabello carmesí. Nerviosamente, se excusó para ir hacia su habitación para cambiarse de polera al ver lo arrugada que estaba; el joven de azulada cabellera tan solo sonrió, diciendo que le estaría esperando en su sala. Flaky, ante sus palabras, asintió, saliendo del lugar a un paso apresurado.

Aquella sonrisa que antes se encontraba posada sobre sus labios desapareció al mismo tiempo que la chica de rojiza melena, siendo remplazada por una mueca de labios fruncidos, mostrando un poco el disgusto que sentía hacía sí mismo, como la tristeza que no podía reflejar ante nadie más. No podía evitar, como el amigo que era de esa joven, preocuparse demasiado, tomando de un momento a otro el rol de hermano sobreprotector que no desea a ningún chico a su lado; sobre todo cuando a _ese_ chico le hacían referencia al joven de verdosa cabellera y ojos avellanados.

Soltó un suspiro, pasando su mano por sobre su cabello mientras bajaba las escaleras de la estancia hasta llegar a la sala, segundos después desplomándose completamente sobre el sillón de tres personas, dejando a su vez su cabeza caer contra el borde de éste mismo. Se sentía cansado, y a pesar de que buscaba una razón del porque, sabía exactamente cuál era la respuesta, pero no deseaba forzarla hacia su mente. Inhaló forzadamente un poco de aire, cerrando sus ojos mientras que segundos después, lo soltaba de manera un tanto exasperada.

-¿Splendid?

Abrió un ojo, encontrándose con una expresión preocupada por parte de Flaky, quién como siempre mantenía sus manos en el borde de su gran camiseta; se sentía nerviosa. El recién nombrado volvió a inhalar aire, soltándolo esta vez más rápido mientras realizaba otro salto para ponerse de pie, volviendo a retomar el rol energético el cual muchos le estaban acostumbrados a ver.

-Joven dama,- articuló un tanto burlón, realizando una reverencia para mostrar la exageración en sus palabras – ¿Lista para comenzar con el gran trayecto en busca del restaurant de comida extraña, pero a su vez deliciosa?- posó una mano por sobre su pecho, depositándola en el lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba su corazón; sus ojos jamás abandonando el piso.

Una pequeña risa llamó su atención: era simple, sin mucha emoción pero a su vez le era reconfortante el escuchar tan pequeño sonido de alegría salir de sus labios. Alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con una Flaky de mejillas ruborizadas y ojos alegres, deslumbrantes. Aquella felicidad que por un momento consideró falsa dentro de él fue remplazada por una más honesta, original, que con la misma boba sonrisa infantil se puso de pie, pasando su brazo derecho por sobre los hombros de la chica, atrayéndola a él.

-Así que dígame, pareja mía, ¿cuál es la misión del día de hoy?- forzó su tonalidad de voz para que esta sonara de forma dura, como la de un señor de muy alto rango hablándole a sus subordinados. Flaky, siguiéndole el juego que tan bien estaba acostumbrada a jugar con su amigo, posó su mano por sobre la mano del chico que tenía sobre su hombro, estrechándola delicadamente.

-Ir en busca de extrañas delicias, capitán.- intentó imitar su tonalidad de voz, fallando completamente mientras salía como la de un niño de primaria exigiendo por aventuras. Splendid logró imaginarse un escenario dónde su querida amiga Flaky, en prendas masculinas y con un gran puchero infantil, exigía alguna acción que requiriera de aventura; y ante dichos pensamientos, no pudo evitar el soltar una gran carcajada, dejando todo su peso caer sobre la pequeña pelirroja, quién se vio forzada a posar su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura del chico.

-Así se habla, mi querida pelirroja, así se habla.- dijo entre risas; Flaky, al ser espectadora de dicha felicidad, también se soltó riendo.

* * *

><p>También estoy más que consciente de que este Fic es un "SplendidXFlakyXFlippy", y aquel chico que se lleva casi todo el protagonico detrás de las oscuras razones que los une aun no aparece~, pero creanme...esperar valdrá la pena (-w-). Esto lo estoy planeando con Panda-chan, quién tiene buenas ideas en cuestión de apariciones "sorpresivas", y como mientras escribo esto también me encuentro hablando con ella...quizá Flippy por fin saldrá en el siguiente episodio!<p>

Le agradecemos a todas esas personas que leyeron y comentaron el primer episodio de este Fic, realmente nos hizo feliz a todo el grupo de Ballad of Sinners, ya que éste ha sido el primer Fic grupal que hemos publicado...y sus palabras realmente nos alentaron a todos!

¡Muchas Gracias por su Apoyo!

Esperamos y este nuevo capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y de ser posible, esperamos el poder leerles nuevamente con sus comentarios.

Feliz Año nuevo atrasado! (^w^)

**_-CAELUM-_**


	3. Chapter 3

Uhh...honestamente, aun me sigo cuestionando la razón del porque estoy actualizando un nuevo episodio antes del día acordado, cuando con anterioridad había tardado casi un mes en públicar algo...¡Sorprendente! Bueno...no realmente, pero...*cough* Como sea...cuando leí los Reviews de las personas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior, me sentí feliz. Sí, quizá sea un sentimiento un tanto pátetico de mi parte, pero no lo negare. Y además de eso, me dieron ganas de responder a unas cuantas personas. Espero y eso no les cause molestias! (/)

**Luna Paola Black: **Nostros (bueno, Xing y yo) también adoramos a Flippy, y creame, nos estamos desesperando por pensar en la mejor forma de hacer que dicho chico haga aparición! Honestamente ya, prometo que saldrá cuando menos se lo imagine (?) (^w^). Le agradecemos por leer y comentar, esperamos poder seguir con su apoyo~.

**EmyCherry: **Lo continue lo más rápido posible, lo juro! (QAQ)! Uhm...Sí, un triángulo amoroso~(?) Lo siento, no tengo mucho que decir ante su comentario! (D:)! Le agradecemos por leer y esperamos poder seguir contanto con su apoyo~! (/).

**yasumi-split: **Sí, estamos más o medio consientes de que es un tanto inusual que dentro de FF existan estas cosas (?), pero quicimos intenrarlo y hasta el momento, dicho proyecto ha funcionado. (^w^) Asdfdsf...Guión largo en lugar de guión corto...(QAQ). Quizá suene un tanto estúpido, pero no sé como diablos se pone el guión largo usando el teclado...cuando escribo en el procesador (?) hay veces en que aparece solo...H'mmm...le prometo que para el siguiente capítulo corregiré dicho error y me disculpo de antemano si el volver a usar el guión corto le causa algún inconveniente! (TTwTT);

**doblewhammy: **Flippy, un loco~? PFFT, por favor, Flpipy debería de ser caracterizado como un Demente! (QAQ) Jajaja! Ok no, lo siento, mi sentido del humor es el peor que pueda existir en este mundo...me disculpo si es que las oraciones anteriores le llegaron a insultar (u/w/u); Gracias por haber leído y comentado, esperamos poder seguir contando con su apoyo. (nwn).

Pero bueno, ya sin más comentarios que les puedan resultar un poco molestos...he ahí el nuevo capítulo...

(PD: Me disculpo si la redacción es pésima...me encontraba dentro de la escuela mientras escribía esto y al tener prisa por el hecho de que la clase estaba por finalizar, esta un poco...zarra...Lo subo de una vez ya que me dio por subirlo, pero quizá dentro de poco lo re-lea y de encontrar muchas incoherencias, será sometido a una muy larga edición! (xD))

**Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends NO es de nuestra propiedad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: Expresiones<strong>

Al verse rodeada de demasiada gente no pudo evitar que aquel pequeño temor le consumiera, sosteniendo en un fuerte agarre la mano de su compañero mientras transitaban por una de las avenidas más concurridas de toda la ciudad. Había sido mucho desde la última vez en que se encontró rodeada de tantas personas; creyó haberse acostumbrado al asistir a una de las academias más prestigiadas de todo el lugar, pero al encontrarse de vacaciones, aquella costumbre quedó perdida en algún rincón oscuro de su mente.

Su mirada carmesí se perdió entre la multitud, de en vez en cuando observando a su compañero, quién con una gran sonrisa en rostro le seguía guiando en el camino hacia el restaurante de Petunia y Giggles. Sonrió un poco para sí al ver su expresión llena de felicidad, sintiendo el como una pequeña sensación cálida invadía su pecho. Apretó un poco su agarre sobre la mano del chico, quién pareció sorprendido; pero apenas y esa expresión cruzó por su rostro, instantáneamente fue remplazada por una muy similar a la que sostuvo con anterioridad, salvo por aquel sonrojo que lentamente comenzaba a pintar sus mejillas.

Flaky embozó una sonrisa un poco más abierta que la anterior, sintiendo que aquel temor iba desvaneciendo mientras que su concentración se fijaba más en su querido compañero de melena azul que en aquellas personas que caminaban por sus alrededores.

-¿Todo bien, querida pelirroja?- cuestionó Splendid, aquel sonrojo que alguna vez estuvo posado sobre sus mejillas ahora inexistente al ojo humano. La joven pelirroja asintió, sus ojos haciéndole enfatización ha aquella felicidad que sentía. El chico imitó su acción, asintiendo al por fin aclarar aquella duda acerca de su bienestar.

Después de aquella simple oración que fue articulada, ambos chicos volvieron a permanecer en silencio. Flaky estaba consciente de que el silencio le podría resultar a ambos un poco bochornoso por el hecho de que seguían tomados de la mano, pero a su vez, no podía evitar el sentirse realmente tranquila. Quizá tenía en algo que ver por el hecho en que la expresión de su compañero era realmente…

-¡Y hemos llegado!- aquel sorpresivo grito lleno de emoción le sacó completamente de sus pensamientos, haciéndole voltear a verle directamente a su rostro. Cuando dedicó aquel pequeño segundo de silencio para observar a sus alrededores, se dio cuenta de que realmente ya habían llegado al restaurante de comida al cual tanto habían querido ir.

Parpadeó lentamente, moviendo un poco hacia su costado su cabeza mostrando una pequeña expresión llena de confusión.

El lugar era más grande de lo que se había imaginado, mostrando colores claros y uno que otro un tanto chillante cuando la luz del sol se encontraba posada sobre éstos; pero descartando aquellos pequeños detalles, el lugar le resultaba completamente hermoso. Aquella decoración elegante con flores fue lo que llamó más su atención: rosa, claveles y alguna que otra flor de girasol; tres distinto tipos de flores los cuales le eran completamente hermosas, sus favoritas.

Splendid, al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna por parte de su compañera, le volteó a ver, curiosidad completamente reflejada sobre sus azulados ojos. Arqueó burlón una ceja, observando detalladamente aquella expresión llena de encanto que sostenía la pequeña Flaky. Una vez había conversado con el novio de Giggles, Cuddles, sobre como era el lugar y desde un principio el ya tenía una pequeña idea de cómo sería el local, y aquella expresión de la pequeña claramente le daba a entender que era su primera vez en el lugar y jamás había pensando en tener una simple imagen mental para intentar adivinar el como sería el lugar.

-¿Qué te parece?- articuló suavemente, dándole un pequeño golpe con el codo a los costados de la pelirroja, quién sobresaltada reacciono ante el tacto.

-U-uhm…- soltó un pequeño sonido, posando un dedo sobre sus labios en gesto adorable. –M-me gusta…es bonito, demasiado bonito.

-¡Sabía que te gustaría!

Aquel chillón grito les llamó la atención, girando casi de golpe sus cabezas para encontrarse con la portadora de dicha voz. Giggles se encontraba frente a la puerta de su tan grandioso restaurante con ambos brazos alzados en son de bienvenida, una gran sonrisa posada en su rostro.

-Giggles…- murmuro por lo bajo, parpadeando nuevamente.

La chica de cabellos rosados volvió a soltar otro pequeño chillido, este mostrando más felicidad que el anterior. Soltó una pequeña carrera, soltando entre pequeños gritos el nombre de la pelirroja hasta llegar a su lado, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Flaky no pudo evitar el sobresaltarse un poco al sentir aquel repentino tacto, soltando a su vez un pequeño grito sorpresivo ante dicho afecto. Lentamente alzó sus brazos, correspondiendo de una forma más suave aquel abrazo del cual se encontraba siendo de momento asfixiada.

-Giggles…creo que Flaky esta más que consiente que la quieres demasiado, pero…- realizó una pequeña pausa, pensando sus siguientes palabras-, no creo que sea bueno que la…mates…- terminó un tanto dudoso, rascando un poco su mejilla.

Giggles entendió a la perfección aquello a lo que Splendid estaba haciendo referencia, soltando al instante a la joven pelirroja quién al sentirse fuera del agarre, inhaló forzosamente, su rostro completamente rojo ante la falta de aire.

-Lo siento, Flaky…- murmuró, su rostro mostrando un pequeño puchero.

-D-descuida…- inhaló aire, soltándolo a los segundos al sentir que sus pulmones ya podían respirar con normalidad. –T-también estoy feliz de verte, Giggles.- dijo, sonriendo abiertamente; sonrisa la cual fue correspondida de la misma manera que la joven peli-rosada.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más hasta que minutos después ingresaron al restaurant, encontrándose nuevamente con una gran multitud de personas quienes parecían realmente disfrutar aquella comida casera que las chicas les habían especialmente preparado.

Flaky volteó a ver de reojo a su compañera, quién al posar sus ojos sobre sus clientes, sonreía orgullosamente. Ante eso ella tampoco pudo evitar el sonreír, mostrando un pequeño gesto sobre sus labios; comprendía a la perfección aquel sentimiento.

-Bienvenidos sean, ¿mesa para cuantos?- dijo Giggles, nuevamente tomando su role como trabajadora.

Flaky abrió un poco la boca, queriendo responder; pero antes de verse capaz de acatar dicha acción, una voz a sus espaldas respondió por ella.

-Mesa para tres, por favor.

* * *

><p>Estoy más que consiente de que esa no fue la mejor parte para haberlo acortado...pero ya tengo en mente la idea del siguiente capítulo, y la forma en que termina era tan perfecta para darle inicio a su continuación...Me disculpo si es que eso les causó algún inconveniente (=w/=); Si me doi el suficiente tiempo entre mañana y el sábado, quizá el siguiente capítulo sea públicado el domingo por la tarde, aunque igual, no prometo nada~. (^w^)

Les agradesco a todas aquellas personas que han estado leyendo la historia y comentado, a todo Ballad of Sinners nos hace realmente feliz. Xing ha estado planeando un nuevo Fic de Happy Tree Friends con la gran pareja de FlippyXFlaky con una tématica muy similar a la que se encuentran leyendo de momento. Un ejemplo que podría dar a ello es el género; en lugar de ser "T", será "M"...creo que ya saben a lo que me refiero con ello, ¿no? Será un Long-Shot...asdfds...no Spoiliaré nada ya que luego Nix se enojará, pero si es que les han gustado las pocas historias que hemos escrito de HTF, por favor, esten al pendiente de ésta nueva historia! (^3^) (lol...siento que hago propaganda! D:!)

Gracias por Leer y Comentar~!

Tengas un buen Fin de Semana o un Bonito Jueves o incluso también un quizá Gran Viernes...(?)!

_**-CAELUM-**_


End file.
